Listen To My Heartbeat
by benzgirl888
Summary: Let's see if I can do this again, shall we? New short story, same amount of hormones ;) Major spoilers for Season 1, Episode 4! Not sure if I will expand or leave as a one shot tease.


Listen

It was loud. Too loud to focus on anything. Bikes whizzed past, conversations collided with other conversations. And there they stood in the middle of it all.

The breeze whipped through Alek's hair like they were in some sort of cheesy film, his personal cologne and smell of his skin assaulted Chloe's noise. She tried to ignore it. Tried to focus on why they were here.

"Look, I know I asked for help but this is like six hundred radio stations playing at once. I'll never be able to do it." Chloe's voice came out sounding whineier than she had wanted it to.

Alek looked around, "Pick something." he stated, unaffected by her childishness.

She took only a second to think about it, to listen to the excessive noise buzzing around her. Yes, like focusing on one thing in a crowd this size was so easy for her. "I can't."

"Just do what I tell you."

He had meant it innocent, they both knew it, but it didn't help either's reaction. Alek's focus was momentarily gone; images of Chloe tied up on his bed and his tongue trailing deliciously up her inner thigh. _I wonder how she tastes…_

"Highly suspicious." She didn't want to sound breathy; already she could feel the slight urge to rub her legs together. Was it really just the British accent that always gave her the need for friction?

He smiled, nodded, like he could read her thoughts. Almost. He could smell her getting aroused. His tongue suddenly felt heavy in his mouth as he took a brief moment to drink her in. _Oh god…_

"Don't be." He had to ignore it, ignore every urge in him that was screaming to take her. "Now close your eyes." _Business, you are here on business Alek._

Chloe closed her eyes lightly, and Alek watched as the expression on her face turned to painful concentration. And it was painful. Rushing water pounded through Chloe's head, faraway squeaky tires screeched like nails on a chalkboard. The train clanked by and cell phones a plenty, each with its own ringtone, sounded at every second.

"It's so loud." MP3 devices floated ungracefully into the uncoordinated percussion band that was her mind.

"Ignore it, listen to your breathing." She smiled slightly at the unseen commanding voice as it continued, "The air going in and out of your body." She took a deep breath and tried her best to hear it. "Take your time. The rest of the world doesn't matter. There's only you are me." _You and me…_

It wasn't helping, everything was too loud. Too close at ever angle and she couldn't find a constant to cling to. She knew the panic was showing on her face.

Alek had stopped looking at her, helping his strained imagination and looking for something helpful for Chloe. _Cell phones, the train, people…_ He glanced up. _Perfect._

"Can you hear the clock? Up at the tower?" He had barely gotten out his sentence before she was trying to disprove him.

"Alek…" He wasn't accepting it. "You can do this.

She was quiet for a moment, and then her grin started, "I can hear it."

He wasn't finished, "There's a woman in the market haggling with a vender…" Her smile got bigger as she heard the conversation as if she were involved in it.

He was back to watching her, her eyes still closed in concentration. Her cheek bones pulled up as she got more and more excited. She was beautiful.

"Now make it all go away. You are in charge of the world around you." He tried to keep his voice steady, undistracted.

"I don't know, I…" She stuttered and he cursed himself for letting his voice shift. She could hear it, and again she was unsure.

He spoke without thinking, afraid of losing her again to the noise. "Listen to my heartbeat." He immediately wanted to backtrack, and attempted to slow his accelerated heart. "Just that… and nothing else." His voice grew husky at the end of his sentence. He sounded as if he were low on breath.

Chloe didn't notice, she was listening. The peacefulness of his heart calmed her and she felt the need to put her hand on his chest. She wanted to feel him. And just like that a new thought occurred to her; she wanted to hear something besides his heartbeat when she touched him.

Alek could smell her again; stronger this time and with the completion of their assignment there was no more distracting him from it. His cock pressed against the front of jeans hard. He needed to leave.

"Did it work?" He forced a normal expression on his face just as her eyes flew open and it was only then that he realized that at some point he had stepped closer to her. She starred at him, almost positively at his darkening eyes. The longer he held eye contact the more he wanted her, panting and eyes rolling to the back of her head. He wanted to hear his name screamed from her lips.

She dropped eye contact, but it didn't help. He could smell she was soaked. _Calm down, please calm down._ He forced himself to keep a cheerful expression as she muttered something about it working. He nodded barely paying attention, ideas flashing behind his eyes. Chloe tied up in his bed, being made to beg for him to enter her. Chloe's legs propped up on his shoulders as he licked her dripping center. Chloe cumming hard on his cock, Alek's name falling from her lips.

He needed to leave right now. The lesson was over.

He couldn't even connect what he had said to his brain, but he was pretty sure it had a 'goodbye' in it. This girl was going to be the death of him, and with the way things were going, he was going to die with his hands down his pants while he pictured being inside her.


End file.
